


Punishment

by MrDarkspring



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types
Genre: Elves purr, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, No Lesbians Die, Sod canon, bastards get what they deserve, non Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-03-30 02:30:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19032925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrDarkspring/pseuds/MrDarkspring
Summary: Jaina finds out who is really behind Sylvanas's recent outrages and seeks to free the women she once loved





	1. the Truth

Jaina was sat at her desk in her cabin, reading over the latest reports, the lantern light flickering behind her, sending long shadows across the room. She preferred the peace and quiet of her ship over the noise of the keep, but was here tonight in response to the letter that had been left at her bedroom door earlier. She looked up at the shadows in the corner.” I know your there”, she said as a dark ranger emerged from the shadows, hands in the air, unarmed. “You risk your life coming here Kalira, this better be important” Jaina said, waving a hand closing the small curtains at her cabin windows and locking the door. “I need your help to stop this senseless war and I cannot go to anyone else because I know they will use what I am about to tell you to end Sylvanas” Jaina stood up and walked round her desk, standing in front of Kalira. “Well out with it, I don’t have all night” she said impatiently. Kalira swallowed. “Sylvanas is not in control of her actions, Nathanos is”.

“I think you better explain” Jaina said, leaning back on her desk, her heart beating a bit faster. “After the victory against the burning legion, Nathanos presented Sylvanas with Necklace and as soon as she put it on, things changed. She became more hostile, angrier and she stopped listening to us and only listened to his advice. We didn’t know what was wrong at first but over time, I noticed that Nathanos was wearing a matching necklace. During the siege of Teldrassil, we disobeyed orders and we got the civilians out of there before she burned it. After what she sacrificed trying to stop Arthas, we knew that was not her. I had one of the night elf mages scan her with their magic and they felt a great darkness in the necklace she was wearing. But again I had no proof. So I began to hide, watching her and Nathanos. I noticed how he was touching her, holding her, how she was doing everything he commanded. He even tried to get her to fuck him but she would not” Jaina noticed Kalira’s fists clenched and she was trembling.

"That’s when I realised she was fighting it. But Nathanos grew suspicious of us and started to bring in his own rangers, that he had raised himself, to replace us”. Kalira paused to see if Jaina believed her and let out a sigh of relief when Jaina nodded and motioned her to continue. “So we began to fake out own deaths. I died last night in battle with the night elves at dark shore, then joined my sisters to come here, to seek your help”. She looked at Jaina, her eyes pleading with the mage, her ears low. “Where are the rest of you” Jaina asked and Kalira pointed down. “They are hiding in the hold of your ship. We know you use magic to pilot it rather than a crew, so we would not be detected”. 

 

Jaina stood there for a while, her mind racing. She was unsure what to do. This could be a trap after all. Sylvanas had raised her brother, had tried to kill her on more than one occasion. She looked up as Kalira’s hand stroked her cheek. “You loved us all once, but her the most, before all this, before Arthas. You feel guilty because you did not save us from him, but you could not have, you could not have stopped him. I know you still love her and this time, you can save her”. 

Sylvanas walked into Grommash Hold, her mind filled with fog. Something was not right, her rangers had vanished and been replaced by men, men who were not so quick to follow orders, who questioned her all the time. She would have to talk to Nathanos about this. She thought she might have already but she could not remember. “About time you got here” said a familiar voice and Sylvanas looked up at her throne, to see Jaina lounging over it, in a similar position to the way she usually sat. Jaina seemed to be staring at her neck and without thinking, her hand went to the necklace, the gem in it glowing brightly. “Kalira was right” Jaina hissed and suddenly time slowed down. To Sylvanas, it seemed that one minute Jaina was on the throne, the next, she was next to her ripping the necklace from her throat. But inside Jaina’s time bubble, she had studied the necklace, found its weakness and drained it off its magic. Sylvanas screamed and fell to her knees, clutching her head. 

 

“What is the meaning of this?” Jaina threw up a shield and deflected the arrows that were fired at her. She looked up from Sylvanas to see Nathanos standing in the throne room, ten forsaken men in ranger’s uniform with him. “What have you done bitch” he shouted. Jaina smiled “I have freed her” she hissed, then shouted “now”. All of Nathanos’s rangers fell as arrows , enchanted to undo the necromancy binding them to life , struck them multiple times . Nathanos spun round to see all his loyal followers’ dead. Then he felt true fear as Sylvanas spoke his name. “BLIGHTCALLER”. 

Nathanos tried to run but the rangers blocked him. He spun round and cried out in pain as Sylvanas’s gauntleted hand closed around his throat and lifted him off the ground. Her eyes glowed red with rage and anger. “You traitorous, dishonourable piece of shit” she hissed, punching him in the face with her other hand. “I trusted you, you were my champion” she spat, punching him again. “AND YOU TOOK AWAY MY FREE WILL , JUST LIKE HE DID” She screamed , black tendrils flowing from her body , her scream battering him , causing the skin on his face to crack and bleed . Sylvanas threw him at the feet of her rangers and fell backwards, prevented from hitting the floor by Jaina who held her tight. Sylvanas’s body shook as her mind truly cleared and tears ran down her face. Looking at their queen, the rangers let lose their anger. Nathanos was punched, kicked, spat on, and stamped on. The fury of them was enough to make Jaina shudder, even though she felt Nathanos deserved everything he was getting. Jaina helped Sylvanas to her feet, wiping the tears from her eyes. After she composed herself, her rangers moved away from Nathanos, who just about managed to get back up. He looked at Sylvanas and his eyes went wide, as she took her bow from Jaina’s hand.

 

Thrall walked towards Grommash Hold, Saurfang, Baine, lor’themar and Thalyssra with him and a large group of horde warriors behind. As they approached, Nathanos came running down the ramp, greenish ichor dripping from his many wounds, only to stop as an arrow erupted from his throat. He looked shocked, then fell forward and moved no more. Behind him Sylvanas stood, Jaina Proudmoore next to her, her dark rangers behind her. She passed her bow to Kalira, undid the buckles to her pouldrons and cloak and let them fall nosily to the floor. She walked down the ramp and came to a stop in front of Thrall, before going down on one knee. “The horde is yours War Chief” she said, leaving Thrall looking bemused.


	2. The sentance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sylvanas goes on trial before the allaince and horde

Thrall first act as War chief was to contact the alliance and call for a ceasefire. He and Anduin organised a meeting to work out a peace treaty, to be held in Dalaran. It was here that the leaders of the Horde and Alliance were to hold the Trial of Sylvanas Windrunner. Thrall felt as it was the alliance that had suffered the most from her actions, they should be given an equal voice at the trial. Jaina had gone ballistic that there was even going to be a trial. But Thrall argued that without both sides been able to listen to the evidence, no one would believe that Sylvanas had acted under the control of another. 

“You expect us to believe that she didn’t want this war that she was under the spell of Blightcaller” sneered Genn, after Jaina and Kalira had given their evidence to the court. “Are you calling me a liar” Jaina spat back, getting more and angrier. She glanced over at Sylvanas, who was sitting with four guards around her, her hands in chains. She was barefoot, wearing just a pair of black leggings and a vest. She looked small and helpless without her armour on and she had been looking at the floor the whole trial. She looked defeated and resigned to her fate and that just made Jaina even angrier. “ You want us to set this monster free” Genn continued , his voice getting louder , “ Have you forgotten she killed my son”. At this thrall spoke up. “We are not here to judge her for actions in previous wars your highness, we are here to judge her for her actions in the one that has just ended. Otherwise we would all be on trial, for all of us have killed some ones son or daughter, some ones mother or father”. Genn stared daggers at the War chief but resumed his seat. Thrall turned to Tyrande. “Your people have suffered the most at the hands of the horde under Sylvanas’s leadership High Priestess, I feel we should hear your opinion on the matter”.

Tyrande stood up and addressed the others. “It is true that under Sylvanas, the horde invaded Darkshore, killed many of my people and burned our home to the ground. Even worse, she raised some of us as forsaken and dark rangers and turned them against their own people. And for a time I hated her for that. But my people have returned , saved by the dark rangers who did not belive Sylvanas capable of such an act . I believe Jaina Proudmoore and ranger Kalira's testomony . Sylvanas died protecting her people from the scourge so her going on to act the same way seems out of character. What Jaina and Kalira have said makes more senses, even more so when you consider they have allowed the mages of the Kirin tor to conduct their own teat on the jewellery Blight caller used and they have confirmed what the lord Admiral has told us .They have also said that only a magic user of Proudmoore’s ability would have been able to resist the control of the necklaces, therefore I do not see how we can blame Sylvanas, as much as I wish otherwise”. Tyrande sat down, looking at Sylvanas and Jaina was sure she gave the undead elf a worried look. Thrall stood up again. “We will retire to consider out verdict” he said and everyone got up to leave. “I vote not guilty” Jaina said to thrall, “and I’m going to stay with Sylvanas while the rest of you decide” 

Sylvanas was lead back to her cell and sat down on the bed, pulling her legs up and wrapping her arms around her knees .She didn’t look up when Jaina and Kalira entered the cell, sitting either side of her. Jaina put her arm around Sylvanas. “You have been awfully quiet” she said. Sylvanas looked up at her. “What do I have to say” she asked, “I lead the horde to the point of it almost fracturing, I killed innocents and I was going to use your brother as a weapon against you. They would be right to execute me, it is nothing less than I deserve”. Jaina went to say something but Kalira was quicker, slapping Sylvanas around the face. “Stop it” she hissed, her eyes ablaze with anger. “When Vol’jin died, you lead us in our darkest hour to victory over the Burning legion. You fought with honour and made the horde strong. Blightcaller caused the horde to almost fracture, Blightcaller murdered those innocents and Blightcaller made you try to hurt Jaina. You heard them, no one but the Lord Admiral here, could have resisted that necklace. So stop feeling so fucking sorry for yourself and fight for your freedom”. Sylvanas narrowed her eyes at Kalira. “Don’t think giving me that look will scare me Sylvanas” Kalira said, “You are no longer war chief or Queen”. “Then what am I” demanded Sylvanas. “My friend whom I love” Kalira replied, hugging her, “and I will not let you be punished for something you had no say in. If they try, we will get you away”. Sylvanas looked at Kalira and then at Jaina, who nodded in agreement with the dark ranger. 

Soon Sylvanas was brought back into the court room. Thrall nodded to Anduin, who stood and addressed the room. “We have decided that Sylvanas Windrunner cannot be held accountable for her actions after the victory against the burning legion. However because of her lack of Judgement with regards to her champion, she is to be stripped of leadership of the Forsaken and until such time as we feel she can be trusted again, we place her in the custody of the lord Admiral of Kul’Tiras and she will only be allowed to leave Kul’Tiras if she is accompanying the Lord Admiral”. 

 

Kalira stood up. “If it ok your majesty, we, the dark rangers, regard Sylvanas as our leader and will not serve any other, save the lord Admiral, through Sylvanas. Therefore we ask permission to accompany Sylvanas until such time as she had earned the right to her freedom once more” Anduin looked at Jaina, who nodded, then at the fourteen dark rangers present. All of them were looking at Sylvanas and Jaina, even Delaryn Summermoon, the one night elf amongst their number. “Very well, you can join her in Kul’Tiras”  
Just then the door burst open and a very anxious mage stumbled in. “Sorry to disturb you your majesty, but we have discovered who created the two necklaces”. Thrall stood up next to Anduin “And who is it” he asked. The mage looked around the room nervously. “We believe it was crafted by Queen Azshara herself”. 

Sylvanas Stood at the bow of Jaina’s ship as it ploughed through the calm waters towards Kul’Tiras, a mixture of emotions going through her. Relief that she hadn’t been executed , frustration that she exiled to Kul’Tiras , Joy that she was going to be with Jaina , worry that Jaina might not want her in any way other than a friend , fear at how she will be received by Katherine . She pulled her cloak around her. After so many years of wearing armour, even though she had shown off a lot of herself with it, she felt naked without it now. But she was no longer fighting. She had no position or power now. She had lost everything because of Blightcaller and she wished she had not killed him so quickly. She was joined by Kalira, Anya and Delyran, all of them standing close to her and wrapping her in their arms. “Everything will work out Sylvanas” Kalira said, “You have more freedom than you think and you have a chance to rekindle things with the lord Admiral”. Sylvanas leaned her head on Kalira’s shoulders. “If that’s what she even wants” she sighed. “It is” Jaina said as the elves made room for her. She wrapped her arms around Sylvanas’s waist and kissed her. “If you want it too”.


	3. Ranger General of kul'Tiras

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sylvanas finds acceptance at last

The ship docked in Boralus harbour the following morning. As Jaina, Sylvanas and the dark rangers Disembarked, they were met by Katherine Proudmoore and Derek. Tandred, her other brother was out at sea and was not scheduled home until tomorrow. Katherine stood in front of her daughter, looking at Sylvanas and the rangers. “So I take it this is her home now?” she said, her face unreadable, looking sternly at the ex-war chief. “You raised my son from the dead, turned him into a forsaken”. Sylvanas looked at the floor only to find Katherine’s hand on her chin, lifting her up to look her in the eye. “Thank you” she said, her expression turning to one of gratitude and then she was hugging Sylvanas. Sylvanas didn’t know what to do and sort of gently put her arms around Katherine, while looking at Jaina and mouthing “help”. Jaina just started laughing as her mother let go of Sylvanas. “And these lovely ladies are your bodyguards now I assume”. Kalira stepped forward and saluted Katherine. “We are sworn to Sylvanas, and now to the lord Admiral and by extension, the house of Proudmoore”. Katherine looked over the assembled rangers. 

“My aren’t you all a pretty lot, I look forward to getting to know you better” she said with a smile and a mischievous gleam in her eyes. “Mother really” Jaina said taking her mother’s arm and pulling her away. “What, you don’t like sharing dear” Katherine said and they walked off towards the keep laughing. Derek watched them go and then turned back to Sylvanas and the rangers. “If you would follow me ladies, I will show you to your quarters. Lady Windrunner, I assume you will be sharing with my sister and I’ve taken the liberty of placing the rest of you in the rooms nearby. It will be two to a room I’m afraid as we are lacking space somewhat, but it will be only temporally until Jaina’s tower is finished”. Sylvanas fell in next to him and the others followed in two rows. “I am sorry for trying to use you against your family” Sylvanas said but Derek just patted her on the shoulder and smiled. “I understand it was that shit Blightcaller and not you Lady Windrunner so no need to apologise. besides , while I did not think so at first , what you have given me is a blessing , not a curse , as it enables me to see my family again so no , never apologise for it again . Besides you’re practically family now”. He beamed at her and Sylvanas’s worry seemed to evaporate. 

The next morning Jaina, Sylvanas, Kalira and Anya were the last ones to enter the dining room for breakfast, after Anya and Kalira had finally managed to rouse the other two and get them out of bed. Katherine and Tandred were already seated, as were the other rangers and Delyran sat on the sofa by the fire with Derek, deep in conversation. As they sat down, Katherine passed a letter to Jaina. “It’s from Anduin, he has called the alliance leaders to Stormwind for a meeting concerning the increase in Naga activity along the coasts. You have only just got home, so if you want I can go in your stead, although I think it best if you go, and take our new ranger general with you?” Sylvanas looked at Jaina, then Katherine. “I was thinking dear that we do not have a proper army in Kul’tiras, just the marines who are part of the Navy and the guard who are nothing more than a military police force. But there may come the day when we are invaded or have to put troops on the ground elsewhere, so perhaps, now we have you, it’s time we created a proper army and put you and your rangers in charge of it”. Jaina turned to Sylvanas and smiled. “What do you say, fancy becoming Kul’tiras’s first ranger general and training up some new rangers?” Sylvanas looked at the enthusiasm on Jaina’s face and the careful controlled face of her mother. “It would be an honour to serve the house of Proudmoore” she said, trying not to sound emotional. Katherine leaned forward a smile finally breaking out on her lips. “Plus it will have the added bonus of winding up Genn” she said, her smile getting wider 

Genn nearly had a heart attack as Jaina walked into the meeting with Sylvanas by her side, Kalira and Lyana behind them. “What are they doing here” he shouted, causing everyone easel to look up at the four ladies. “Sylvanas is here in her capacity as general of the Kul’Tiran Rangers and Kalira and Lyana are my bodyguards. Why is there a problem”? Genn growled, “She is supposed to be in Kul’Tiras and the other corpses are forsaken, part of the horde. None of them should be here in an Alliance meeting”. Alleria looked at her sister, then turned to Genn. “Two points your majesty, the first is that my sister is sword to Jaina and also allowed off Kul’tiras as long as she is with the lord Admiral and second, the rangers you are insulting are no longer part of the horde but have sworn themselves to House Proudmoore of Kul’tiras. This means only alliance members are at this meeting”. Genn looked daggers at Alleria who smiled sweetly at him. “Does anyone else wish to raise any objections before we start” Asked Anduin, looking around the room but specifically at Tyrande. He was surprised to see her looking at Sylvanas, but not with hate or anger, but a faint smile on her lips. “That will make things easier” he thought to himself. “Ok then let’s get on with it”.


	4. Anger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sylvanas is stabbed and Jaina seeks revenge

After the meeting ended , Jaina went to talk to Anduin , while Sylvanas made her way back to the rooms set aside for Jaina , her and the two dark rangers . Kalira had stayed with Jaina, while lyana had walked Sylvanas to her room and then gone next door into her own chamber. Sylvanas sat in the armchair, trying to relax. It felt weird been in Stormwind. But the war was over, she was no longer war chief and if she was to be Jaina's ranger general, she needed to get used to this sort of thing. There was a loud knocking at the door, which broke her from her thoughts. She got up and opened it. “Oh it’s you” she managed to say, before a sword was thrust into her. “Fuck” she whispered, falling on to the floor, a pool of dark blood rapidly forming around her. 

Jaina's scream echoed around the castle. She rushed into the hall where Sylvanas had been taken, falling to her side. Sylvanas was weak, barely able to open her eyes, the huge wound in her chest still dripping with her dark cold blood. “It...was...Genn” she whispered , the light in her eyes fading . Kalira and Lyana were suddenly there, a goat held between them. Jaina knew what Sylvanas would have to do, so she turned away as the rangers held the goat down. Its bleating was loud and panicked but soon slowed then stopped. After a few minutes, Lyana left with the now still corpse and Kalira put her hand on Jaina's shoulder. “You can turn around now” she said softly “. Sylvanas lay unmoving, the wound in her chest slowly knitting back together, blood smeared around her lips and hands. Jaina wiped her mouth and leaned down, kissing her gently. “She lost a lot of blood and the wound was bad enough that if she had not feed, it would have killed her. She will sleep for a while now Lord Admiral”Kalira said, as Jaina cradled Sylvanas. 

Anduin came into the hall, stopping before Jaina. “Genn has fled Stormwind, on a boat heading back to Gilneas. I have sent people through a portal but it might be impossible to arrest him once he is his own kingdom again”. Jaina stood up. “Kalira” she said opening a portal to her bedroom in Kul'Tiras “take her home and watch her, I will return when I can”. Klara nodded, just as Lyana returned and they careful picked up Sylvanas and stepped through the portal. Once they were gone, Jaina spun round to Anduin, fire in her eyes. “He will not make it back, inform Mia that she is now ruler of Gilneas” and before Anduin could reply, she was gone. 

Genn sat in his cabin, washing the Banshee's blood from his hands, when he was thrown forward as the ship violently stopped. He looked out of the window to see the ocean had frozen around the ship. Then he heard the sailors screaming and the door to his cabin burst open. A huge water elemental surged in and engulfed him , Genn tried to escape , bit it filled the cabin with water and he could not .he struggled as it surged back out , with him in it , onto the deck and just as he thought his lungs were going to burst , it let him go . He coughed, looking round. The ship was empty, just him, the elemental and then he saw, the lord Admiral. Jaina was angry and her eyes glowed blue as did her hands. “You filthy murdering mongrel” she hissed, stepping towards him. “She killed my son “he growled, getting to his feet, shifting to his worsen form. “ No I don’t think so” Jaina said and Genn found himself in agony as he was forced back onto his human shape. “Yes she killed your son, during a time of war, when your son was fighting her. It was war Genn, people die in war. How many of your own have you sent to die. How many Sons have you killed, how many Fathers and mothers have you left feeling how you do. That's what war does”. Genn was thrown against the mast and icy chain wrapped around him. “But the war is over, you have to let go or the cycle of hate continues. Or should I take you before every troll parent, every orc parent, every Tauren parent, and every blood elf parent whose son or daughter you have killed and let them have their vengeance as well. How many times would you have to die before it ends”? She stepped close to him now, so close he could feel her breath. 

 

“You attacked and tried to murder a member of the Kul‘Tiran military, in an allies territory, without a declaration of war or intent. Should I now send my navy against your homeland, let Sylvanas, who is very much alive thank you, let her bring an army to your city once again, let her kill more Gilnean sons. Because that is what you have done you fool, you have declared war upon me and mine. Should I raise your city , perhaps , Enslave your pretty wife and daughter , take them back to Kul'Tiras as spoils of war , make them pleasure me , make them pleasure Sylvanas . Make you watch as we defile them”. Genn screamed at her but she raised her hand. “Of course not you stupid dog, but what if I was the sort of person who would do that. Did you think about the consequences of your actions before you drove the sword into the chest of my lover? What if she had died Genn? We both know what I am capable off when I lose those I love. And this time Thrall would not have been there to talk me down”. Genn's eyes went wide. “Luckily for you, Sylvanas did not die”. Genn had not noticed but the ship was moving again. Jaina did not say another word until it docked in Stormwind Harbour and Anduin with his guards met her. “The sailors are unhurt in the hold. The dog is yours. I don't care what you do to him but remember he attacked one of my officers on your soil. He could have caused a war. So deal with him appropriately”. Then she opened a portal and was gone.

Sylvanas opened her eyes to see the beautiful face of Jaina, a worried look upon it, staring down at her. She grasped Jaina’s hand and held it tight. “What happened” she whispered “what did you do to him”. Jaina leaned in and kissed her, before telling her what she had done. “I wanted to destroy him, I wanted to march into Gilneas and reduce it to rubble while making him watch and if you had died, and it’s possible I may have”. Sylvanas pulled Jaina closer kissing her with more urgency. “Promise me, no matter what, you will never do anything like that Jaina. I’m your general, I could die in battle but I could not rest knowing that my passing would turn you into a monster”. Tears streamed down her face as she held her love. “Please promise me”. Jaina wrapped Sylvanas in her arms, nuzzling her neck. “I promise my love” she said, before laying down on the bed next to her. “But don’t die, just to make sure”.


	5. enemeies to lovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kalira hates Vereesa and shows her how much

Vereesa and Alleria Windrunner arrived the next morning, the small sleek elven ship carrying them sliding into Boralus Harbour. They had wanted to avoid any fanfare, so had not sent word of their arrival, thus been were able to disembark and make their way to the keep without hassle. Or so they thought. They had gotten half way to the keep when two forms broke away from the shadows, forming into Kalira and Areiel, both of whom had nocked bows pointed at the sisters. “And to what do we owe this visit might I enquire” asked Kalira, her voice full of venom. Even though Alleria had stuck up for Sylvanas, Kalira disliked both of Sylvanas’s sisters for many reasons, the main one been during all the time Nathanos had controlled her, neither Alleria nor Vereesa had ever doubted that Sylvanas was the one committing the atrocities. 

 

“We have come to see our sister” Vereesa replied coldly, making to walk forward, only for the point of Kalira’s arrow to poke her in the breast. “ Really , why now , it’s not like you cared before , you know when Blightcaller stole her free will , when you believed her capable of such depraved acts just because she is forsaken” . The anger in Kalira’s voice was evident now and her eyes glowed bright red. Alleria stepped between her and Vereesa, pushing her arrow aside. “ It is not for you to decide if we see her , now get out of the way before this escalates “ . Kalira growled “ oh it already has “ as six more dark rangers stepped out of the shadows , all of them armed and ready . “ Now I suggest you fuck off”. Alleria looked at her sister and Vereesa nodded. The two turned around, then stopped as Kalira starred laughing. “No I’m just fucking with you, your sister wants to see you”. The dark rangers lowered their weapons and marched the two sisters towards the keep. “I still hate you though” Kalira whispered to Vereesa. 

Sylvanas was still in bed, under orders from Jaina to rest and the rangers were enforcing that, with most of them either patrolling the keep, outside the door or even, in the case of Lyana, sitting in the room. Kalira opened the door and let Alleria and Vereesa in and Vereesa ruched to the bed and embraced her sister. “What’s this for” Sylvanas asked, surprised to see her sisters.” Alleria told me that Genn nearly killed you” Vereesa replied, tears beginning to well up in her eyes and she tightened her grip on Sylvanas. “Arrgh…could you not…ow” Sylvanas managed to say, causing Vereesa to let go.” Sorry “she whispered, drawing back. “ No, it’s ok, I don’t mind the hugging, it’s just the sword went through my ribs and out my back and it’s still healing”. 

 

Vereesa sat down on the edge of the bed. “How long are you staying for” Sylvanas asked, still bit unsure how to be around her sisters. “For a few days, the peace has left us both with some leave, and we intend to spend it seeing if we can do something about this…” and she sort of waved between herself, Sylvanas and Vereesa. “I am sorry Sylvanas, for assuming because you had joined the horde, because you are undead, that you were evil and capable of the things Blightcaller made you do. If I had not been so blind, perhaps you would not have had to suffer so long”. Sylvanas looked at her sister and saw the apology was real and tears were in her eyes as well “Fuck, you will have me going next” she said, beckoning Alleria over and the three sisters embraced. 

 

A short while later Vereesa was trying to find Jaina. “Are you lost little moon” Kalira asked, stepping out in front of her. “Don’t call me that” she hissed, trying to push past the dark ranger, but instead finding herself against the wall, Kalira’s hand on her shoulder. “Where do you think you are going” she asked, red eyes narrowing. “To see Jaina, my best friend, if you must know so let me go”. Kalira got closer, their foreheads almost touching. “She is in Dalaran until this evening little moon, so best you scoot back to your room. These old castles are full of long dark corridors, who knows what could happen to you”. Vereesa looked into those intense eyes, that beautiful if cold face, those lips so close to her. she felt her face flush , her centre grow warm at the proximity of the dark ranger “ it would be a shame if anything untoward should happen “ said Kalira brushing a lose strand of Vereesa hair out of her face and leaning in further , cold lips brushing warm . Vereesa closed her eyes as the dark ranger kissed her, let out a moan as she felt strong hands cup her breasts. “Wha…what are… you doing” she managed to stutter as Kalira’s hands wondered down her sides over her hips and grasped her arse, pulling her into the rangers body. 

 

Suddenly they were within the shadows and then emerged in Kalira’s room. Kalira picked up Vereesa, the high elf wrapping her legs around the ranger’s waist as she was carried over to the bed, still kissing Kalira. Kalira gently laid her down on the bed, kissing her and lay next to her. “Why are you doing this” Vereesa asked, as Kalira’s lips moved to her neck. “I don’t know to be honest, do you want me to stop?” came the reply as Kalira bit the high elf’s neck. Not hard enough to break skin but enough to leave a mark, her teeth grazing against Vereesa. “N…no don’t stop” Vereesa gasped, leaning her head back, exposing more of her neck. She Felt Kalira unlacing her top and slowly pulling it off of her and then those strong hands capturing her breasts, thumbs circling her hard peaks. slowly the dark ranger moved down her neck and shoulders , leaving a trail of bites and kisses , over the swell of her breasts and onto her swollen buds , moving back and fourth between them , sucking and kissing them , gently biting . Vereesa purred loudly , undoing her belt and pushing her leggings down , kicking her boots off and then laying back and letting Kalira do whatever she wanted . A cold hand slid down her panties , pulling them off . Then she felt a thumb against her clit as fingers caressed her wet folds, eliciting another gasp from her. She ran her fingers through Kalira’s hair as the dark ranger sucked on a nipple, pulling it with her teeth and squeezing the other, almost to the point of been painful. Almost. Fingers opened her slick folds and pushed inside as her thumb circled around her clit, sending jolts of pleasure through Vereesa. 

 

Then Kalira pulled away, quickly stripping naked before pouncing back onto Vereesa. Lips met once again and Vereesa reached up to Kalira’s breasts, taking hold of the small rings through her nipples and gently twisting them . It was now Kalira’s turn to purr as Vereesa used her nipple rings to pleasure her hard buds and then she reached down to Kalira’s wet pussy and the two women fingered one another, thrusting their hips into the others hands. Kalira moved down, her legs wrapping around Vereesa as they scissors each other. Grinding their wet lips against one another, they squeezed and rubbed one another’s breasts and both purred with pleasure. Kalira leaned back, reaching to her bedside cabinet and pulled out a large thick double ended toy. Vereesa smiled and pulled away, so Kalira could push it into her. She moaned as the thick cock shaped rubber stretched her, the raised bumps scraping against her velvet tunnel. She smiled watching Kalira impale herself on the other end and then they trust at one another, pushing the toy deep inside each other as their lips rubbed against each other . “Oh…my, by …fuck” Kalira moaned, feeling the toy inside her and Vereesa wet lips smacking into her own. She arched her back, her hands pulling on her nipple rings, stretching her hard peaks. She glanced at Vereesa to see her squeezing her own nipples and the two women cried out as they reached their climax together. They slowed down in their thrusting, bodies shaking until they just lay there, legs tangled, and the rubber toy still inside them both. Vereesa slowly pulled it out, shaking as it rubbed against her sensitive folds. She leaned over to Kalira, turning the toy around and licking the ranger’s juice from the end, Kalira doing the same. Then throwing it aside, she lay down next to the dark ranger, her arm over her breasts and kissed her neck “Not the way I was expecting my day to end “she whispered, biting her ear lobe and running her fingers up to the tip. Kalira shuddered at the touch. “If you keep doing that, it won’t be ending just yet” she replied pulling Vereesa to her, their lips touching, hands beginning to wonder again. “Well it’s still early “Vereesa said, smiling, squeezing Kalira’s nipple. “ I hate you” Kalira said softly. “I know” Vereesa replied, kissing her.


	6. Fiddling on the roof

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alleria eagerly waits on the roof of the keep for her wife

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just smut , with a hint of future plot

Alleria sat on the roof of the keep, high above the patrolling guards and far enough from the edge of the battlements to not be seen. She had a thick blanket beneath her and was watching the stars when a familiar presence made herself known. “I knew you would come “she said as Alexstrasza sat down next to her. Despite the cold, she was wearing her usual red and gold outfit that could be best described as an armoured bikini with boots and gauntlets. Alleria put her arm around her and leaned on her shoulder. “I take it things went well with Sylvanas” Alexstrasza said, kissing the top of Alleria’s head. “I think we are going to be ok, the three of us” Alleria replied. I had a visit from your ex-husband today. He demanded I withdrew my support of you, so he can drag you back to the army of light and purge the void within you”. Alleria looked up at the dragon in elf form. “What did you do”? She asked and Alexstrasza smiled. “Oh I had enough so I ate him” she replied, smirking at Alleria’s horrified expression. 

“Don’t worry I didn’t, I just told him politely to go fuck himself with a cactus”. Alleria started laughing. “Even with both the void elves and the army of light belonging to the alliance, he still seeks to destroy us. I fear it may come to war in the end, unless he backs down”. Alexstrasza pulled her close. “ I will end him before I let him plunge us into another war” she said ,” especially if he threatens you again” Alleria kissed her , her hand reaching behind and unclipping the dragons bra , pulling it off and then cupping her large breasts , fingers squeezing her nipples . Alexstrasza leaned back and pulled off the remainder of her clothes and Alleria did the same until they were both naked on the roof, the magic of Alexstrasza keeping them warm against the chill night air. 

Alleria began to kiss her lover, along her neck, biting and sucking on her skin, then down over her breasts, her lips closing around the life binders aroused peaks, teeth capturing them and tongue caressing them before she moved down across the dragons belly and between her legs. Alexstrasza let out a growl as she felt Alleria’s fingers parted her wet folds and her lips brushed against her clit. Alleria moved round, her thighs either side of Alexstrasza’s head and the life binder began to lick her own wet lips. Fingers pushed inside Alleria while her tongue grazed over her clit and in turn Alleria sucked Alexstrasza’s clit and fingered her harder. As they fucked, it began to rain and soon the pair were soaked, their hair plastered to their bodies but still they continued, rain dripping over their naked forms. Alexstrasza felt the rain on her face as it run down between Alleria’s bum cheeks and she buried herself into Alleria’s pussy, tongue and fingers working hard. Alleria screamed as Alexstrasza fingers curled inside her, pushing against her wet walls while her thumb was grazing Alleria’s clit and her tongue moving between her hands. Alleria pushed all the fingers of one hand inside Alexstrasza and bit her clit, not hard enough to hurt but enough to hold it in her teeth and let her tongue roll, over it. The two women, ignoring the rain on their skin and how it dribbled off them, began to moan louder and gasp until them both cum. They held each other as they orgasmed, moaning and fingering each other harder until finally Alleria moved round so she was lying next to her lover and they licked each other’s juice from their fingers. 

“It’s raining “” Alleria said, droplets of water beading all over her breasts. Alexstrasza nodded, pulling Alleria close and kissing her, “I don’t care, my magic will keep us warm” she said, her fingers circling Alleria’s hard buds. Alleria wiped her wet hair out of her face as Alexstrasza licked the water from her hard nipples and her hand reached between her thighs.” Ah fuck “Alleria moaned as Alexstrasza opened her soaking folds, still sensitive from her last orgasm. Alexstrasza fingered her hard and fast, kissing her nipples and running her other hand up and down Alleria’s ears. Alleria was turned on, both by her wife’s touch and the feel of rain on her naked body, her skin seeming to be as sensitive as she grew more aroused. She ground her hips into her wife’s thrusting fingers and felt her centre contract around them. Alexstrasza pulled on Alleria’s nipple with her teeth and pinched the other, yanking hard on it, making Alleria gasp. “Oh fuck me” she screamed as she cum, her entire body shaking. As she came back down, her wife removed her fingers and ran them over Alleria’s lips, the elf licking her taste from them. Then she rolled Alexstrasza o to her back and got on her hands and knees behind her, running her fingers between Alexstrasza’s bum cheeks, stroking her tight puckered hole, before licking her finger and pushing it inside. Alexstrasza moaned loudly as the wet digit pushed inside her and she felt her wife’s other hand on her folds, opening her with three fingers. She let out a stifled scream as Alleria thrust hard in both her pussy and her arse, fingers curling inside her. She grabbed her wet breasts and squeezed her hardened buds, pulling on them as she pushed her hips back in to her lovers hands. Then she felt the finger in her hole pull out and be replaced by Alleria’s tongue. she shake her head , her wet hair flying around her as Alleria’s fingers pounded her pussy hard and she licked her puckered star and then Alexstrasza came with a loud roar , a small burst of fire leaving her mouth as she shook almost violently , her orgasm claiming her senses and her juice spurting over Alleria’s hand . Finally she came around as the pleasure faded and grabbed her wife as she gated them to her room. After drying each other off, they lay on the bed, naked and cuddling. “I love you “Alleria said and Alexstrasza kissed her. “And I you my love “she said, fingers wondering. “ Again” Alleria laughed as she felt her wife’s fingers brush against her folds. “Well I’ve not seen you in a while” was the reply she got.

**Author's Note:**

> The idea of the dark rangers , sylvanas and Jaina having a "thing" together came from lynxes den by private 95 which is a good read ☺


End file.
